


Sling

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Role Reversal, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had never been what anyone would call chaste, but this was a new level of profane for the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sling

"Just relax, Cas, lean back." He couldn't see, but he knew the only thing keeping him from falling was Dean's grip around his waist. But he trusted Dean, so he did as told.

Feathers. He felt feathers brush all across his back and sides, cradling him and keeping him aloft. His fingers scrabbled at the piece of cloth around his eyes. They were silver and huge. The right sat lower, supporting his lower back, the left was pillowing his head and shoulders. Light glinted off them like they were made of gemstones or metal, the shine sharp even though they felt softer than down.

He looked back at Dean, who was smiling down to him, somehow managing to be cocky and affectionate all at once. Castiel scoffed. "Are you using your wings as a sex swing?"

A surprised laughed punched its way from Dean's mouth, his smile expanding. "Didn't think you'd know what one of those was, Cas, I'm impressed."

He was ready to tell the angel he hadn't answered the question, but a sharp thrust cut him off, the new angle doing wonders. Dean grabbed his legs, pulling him into every snap of his hips. The wings were so large that they weren't even completely unfurled, less than half being used to hold him up.

Dean leaned forward and kissed him hard. Castiel was vaguely aware of the sound of wood breaking and splintering when his hands went to the back of Dean's head. The angel reached between them and wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock, tight strokes pushing him closer and closer. He pulled Dean's lower lip between his teeth and bit hard, sucking and laving it with his tongue after.

He spoke into Dean's mouth, pretty lips parted on a gasp. "Do you want me to come on your wings, Dean?"

One of the walls blew out like it had been planted with explosives and he was pretty sure car alarms were going off outside, but he couldn't be bothered to notice anything outside of the way Dean's eyes were glowing as he came.


End file.
